The invention relates generally to the field of marine electromagnetic geophysical surveying apparatus and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to structures for electric power transmission to marine electromagnetic geophysical survey sources and uses thereof.
Marine electromagnetic geophysical surveying is used to infer spatial distribution of electrical conductivity of rock formations below the bottom of a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The spatial distribution of conductivity is used to assist determining the presence of hydrocarbon bearing rock formations in the subsurface, potentially resulting in cost savings by better targeting drilling operations. One type of such surveying is known as “controlled source” electromagnetic surveying (“CSEM”), which generally includes inducing a time varying electromagnetic field in the subsurface formations and measuring one or more parameters related to a response of the subsurface rock formations to the induced electromagnetic field.
Devices for inducing such electromagnetic fields are generally referred to as electromagnetic “sources” and include, among other devices, spaced apart electrodes or wire coils disposed along or at the end of a cable. The cable is typically towed by a vessel in the body of water. Time varying electric current is imparted across the electrodes or through the coils, generally from a power supply located on the vessel, to induce a time varying electromagnetic field in the water and subsequently in the subsurface formations. The electrodes may be suspended at a selected depth in the water by the use of floatation devices such as buoys, or the cable itself may be neutrally or otherwise buoyant.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to operate the electromagnetic source at a substantial distance from the tow vessel. In particular, it is desirable in some circumstances to operate the electromagnetic source proximate the bottom of the body of water or at great depth in the water. There is a need for an electromagnetic source cable system that can operate at substantial distances from the source of current and/or at substantial depth in the water.